Grey Phoenix
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: Note: All I took from Mortal Kombat is inspiration from Smoke and his backstory this is not a crossover. A dying Clan, a Lone girl, in some ways this story is not unfamiliar to this world but unlike those tales she will not let herself be a broodmare nor will she let her family name die out quietly as a scary story. No, The Kemuri Clan will return and from the smoke there is a fire
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Kimura Kemuri or Kemuri Kimura

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 11

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Weight:** 95

 **Hair:** White/Grey

 **Eyes:** White/Grey

 **Skin:** White

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Clan:** Kemuri

 **Chakra Nature(s):** Fire and Wind

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Smoke Release

 **Appearance:** Keeps her semi long ash colored hair in twin buns with braids hanging from them that reach her neck. Has a long scar on the left side of her face going down to her lip on the left side. Wears a black cloth mask over her face similar to Kakashi Hakate to hide most of her lower face and the fact she has visible fangs longer than a Inuzuka. Wears a black sleeveless qipao-style blouse with silver trims and fastenings with fishnet sleeves underneath until it reaches her dark grey bracers on her arms that have short blades on them perfect for stopping blades and even braking some if strong enough. Wears dark grey fingerless gloves with metal plates that blend seamlessly with her bracers. Then she has a white sash/obi around her waist followed by black hakama-styled pants and dark grey armored boots. Has a silver colored kunai pouch on her left leg and a summoning scroll in another silver pouch on her right leg.

 **Weapons:** Kunai, Shuriken, Dual Sai's, Dual Kama, Tekko-Kagi, Kunai with Chain, Dao (Saber), and Katana/Wazakashi combination _Note-most non used weapons are kept in a storage scroll hidden away on her person_

 **Summoning Contract:** Kitsune-used for stealth, poison making, tracking/hunting and information gathering with one combat able summon

 **Clan Jutsu's:** Smoke travel, True Stealth, Smoke Form, Smoke Bomb, Smoke Shield, Dragon's Breath, Smoke Burn, Toxic Air, Smoke Control and Smoke Clone

 **Non-Clan Jutsu's:** Gale Palm, Razor Winds, Dragon Tail Wind, Phoenix Flower, Dragon's Lair, Fireball, Wind Clone and Fire Clone

 **Other Techniques/Abilities:** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjustsu, Tracking/Hunting, Poisons, First Aid, Tactics, Stealth, Escape Artist, Trap making

 **Team:** Squad 7

 **Teammates:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki

 **Team Leader:** Kakashi Hakate

 **Home Land:** Land of Fire

 **Home Village:** None

 **Ninja Village:** Konohagakure

 **Family:** Chiyoko Kemuri-Mother/deceased, Hanzo Kemuri-Father/deceased, Sanpei-Older Brother/deceased and Kagetomo Kemuri-Grandfather/Living

 **Background:** The Kemuri Clan has been a wandering ninja clan for generations upon generations since before the Warring Clan era, feared for their haunting looks and myth laden history many feared and awed the clan with the Smoke Release. However over the generations they slowly died out due to natural causes, war or missing nin that managed to overpower them. Fearing for their extinction the last 'pure' clan family fled to a small unknown village within the land of Fire. It was here that Kimura was born. However, her mother died shortly after childbirth and the small village was wiped out by a group of bandits and missing nin killing everyone but herself and her grandfather who managed to flee in time with the infant to Konohagakure where they have taken sanctuary in and despite his old age Kagetomo Kemuri runs several S class missions and a few A ranked ones to keep his granddaughter safe and having a semi happy life as they live in a small clan compound just outside the main city area close to the forest. He also keeps her from being forced into a arranged marriage just to restart the clan and give the ninja village more power. "I will not turn my little fire into a broodmare for your own twisted needs" He had boldly stated during a council meeting and to this day he makes sure that all know not to touch his only living family.

 **Personality:** Quiet but friendly, prefers to be with a small group of friends or alone rather than large groups with a playful side under her quiet calculating behavior

 **Likes:** Animals, Plants, Music, Reading, Writing, Strategy Games, Puzzles

 **Dislikes:** Missing Nin, Heights, Idiots

 **Hobbies:** Gardening, caring for animals, playing/listening to music, reading, writing, baking/cooking, playing strategy games and puzzles and exploring her Bloodlimit

 **Plans for the Future:** To become part of ANBU and repay her dept to the village

 **Friends:** Shino Aburame, Chōji Akimichi, Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga, Shikamaru Nara, and Tenten

 **Personal Quote:** "Fire burns bright and hot distracting us from what comes from it. Smoke is quiet, invisible but just as deadly as the fire which it comes from."

 **Important Note:** The more her bloodlimt is used her body is covered by smoke that leaks from her body, this obscures her movements from opponents and the smoke is toxic after too much inhalation for her enemy and also allows her to use the Smoke Control Jutsu, this gives her minor control over her opponents body and Toxic Smoke Jutsu lets any poisons she has on her person to become airborne in her smoke


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Shimmer here with a new story! Sorry it's been so long since I have been around but with school, work and the need to buy a new laptop I haven't been able to do anything online fanfiction wise except read and small comments but now that my work has slowed down a bit and I can update and write new stories! So here we are! A new story and after I refresh myself about my current stories I will update! This is a vow upon my reputation as a author!**

* * *

I woke up the next day bright and early, a habit I picked up from my beloved grandfather.

My name is Kimura Kemuri, the only living member of the Kemuri clan besides my grandfather and the clan head Kagetomo Kemuri. He was considered a A Class threat almost a S Class and is also called the Black Sword due to his ability to make a sword made out of black ash, he was the only one in the clan to make weapons out of our Bloodlimit. Something that was thought to be impossible to do since smoke wasn't solid matter most of the time.

The Kemuri Clan is said to be descended from demons, that the first of our family was a demon reborn as a human without his past memories of being human or demon but still had it's powers over smoke and ash along with the demon enhanced senses. Thus we were feared by all who saw our striking features of white skin, ash colored hair and milk colored eyes. However, when the other clans settled into the Hidden Villages our clan wasn't willing-or welcomed- into any hidden village after the Warring Era, so instead we simply wandered throughout the lands. Hiring any who needed us for anything so long as it paid enough to help the clan.

The First Shinobi War took out half of the clan.

The Second took out all of the clan outside the Land of Fire.

The Third wiped out all but my family.

Grandfather doesn't talk much about my family. I know their names and who they were but he doesn't like to say much besides that, maybe it hurts too much, my mother had been his daughter and my older brother was suppose to take over as clan head when he reached of age. My father wasn't mentioned more than once, he had been a Kemuri with a mixed heritage. Impure in short, my grandfather and mother hadn't cared but old habits died hard. Not to mention it was a way to keep the Council and Elders off my grandfather's back about my family if they thought that my father hadn't been able to use our bloodlimit and so mine wouldn't be that powerful.

Grandfather was smart.

I yawned and stretched, my fangs dimly glowing in the soft dawn light. My eyes felt heavy with sleep as I got out of my cot and popped my joints, not even noting the fact I had a Kunai in my left hand or the fact the family dog was sleeping on my laid out clothes. After a few...Mishaps I learned to sleep with a weapon and my dog, Penn since no one dared to attack with a retired ninja hound in the area...Unless they want to lose a hand.

Putting the sharp weapon down I ran my fingers through my wavy medium length hair and went to the bathroom to went through my daily routine before I went to the Academy. I showered, checked over my weapons and cleaned them before I did up my hair and then put on my outfit, checked my weapons again as I put them on my person. Ate my usual breakfast of oranges and a apple, gave my body a warm up and light training with my bloodlimit and weapons before I went to the Academy. Penn yawned and followed me into the kitchen, her claws clicked against the tile floor her collar jingling as she walked. Despite being over 90 in human years she moved like she was still a young puppy.

Giving her a good breakfast and petting I stretched one more time before I left the small clan compound I've known my entire life, or at least all I could remember. Sunlight hit my face and white/grey eyes making me hiss slightly in pain because of how bright the rising sun was but I quickly adjusted and put my half-mask over my lower face.

As I walked to the ninja academy I thought back to how despite the fact I was only 11 I acted like a veteran. That was a simple thing to explain.

I remember things...Things that don't make sense to me or anyone else.

Souls are pure energy in simple terms, they cannot be created or destroyed, they can only be transformed.

Reincarnation

Souls were wiped clean for the next life so it can start anew but a few...Stubborn parts can stay behind...I had some of those parts. It was only a few flashes at night when I slept but it lead me to seeing things that I didn't understand, or knew things that I shouldn't. But instead of letting myself go crazy I focus on what I can use this knowledge for. Some part of me thinks Grandfather knows something but he never said anything, he just helps me when I ask and lets me do what I want...Such as the fact despite being a Academy student I had the skills of a Chunin.

I took a route that lead me right past the Hokage Monument and out of instinct I looked up at the four great Kage heads and did a double take when I saw something on the Second Hokage.

A green mustache...

So it begins...

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for the semi-crappy beginning but this was just suppose to be a little bit of filler before the actual story starts! Hope you are ready for the up coming chapter! Anyway till next time this is Shimmering Dawnstar signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Second Chapter in a day! I'm on a roll and as promised it's better than the last one! And as usual I own nothing but my OC's and a few Jutu's I've made up since I couldn't find a list of Jutsu that fit my character. There are a couple I know since they are in the anime and manga I've watched/read but since it's been awhile it might be very accurate so I'm just claiming ones you might not recognize so there! No flames or I will sick missing nin on you! Onwards with the story!**

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

Kimura jolted awake from her deep meditation when she saw Iruka-sensei storm into the classroom with a tied up Naruto looking very angry to the point she was surprised that he wasn't using the Big Head no Jutsu to lecture him. Then again she was surprised that it had taken ALL of the adult ninja in the village to JUST now notice what he had done to the mountain that was over their heads.

He was bright orange and blonde for crying out loud, how could they have NOT seen him?

"I'm at the end of my rope here Naruto." He started to lecture/scold the knuckleheaded blonde in front of the class. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, tomorrow you get another chance but you can't risk messing up again!"

 _'Naruto doesn't learn that way...'_ The last Kemuri sighed in her thoughts as she watched from the middle back seat of the class. She wasn't particually close with the dead last but after being the 'wallflower' of the class she knew everyone's ticks and how they operated by now.

And just like she predicted the orange clad ninja humphed and looked away from the Chunin with a sour look. A tick mark seemed to appeared on the scarred ninja and he grit his teeth, he had enough of this boys attitude and the best way to prove a point was to do it in front of the class.

"Fine! Since you missed it Naruto EVERYONE has to review over The transformation jutsu!" He announced in a still clearly annoyed voice as he pointed to the rest of his students. Making several slump and groan and to have quite a few glare over at the one who was making them do this AGAIN. Naruto groaned with them but had the decency to look slightly sheepish as they were all lined up and then called out to show their transformation in front of the class.

Kimura lost focus for awhile as Iruka-sensei called them up one by one by last name as she went over all she knew about the class.

There were several clan children, clan heirs in this class even compared to the others. Very few were civilian or orphan ninja students and if put in the right teams they could become powerful squads, especially under the right Jonin-sensei. It was up to the Hokage on who was placed on what squad after they receive their headband and then the Jonin will often have their own test for their squad to see if they were worth keeping as students or should they be sent to the Genin Corps, and while the Corps held a important role to the village they were considered a career death since more often then not you would stay a genin unless a rare field promotion was given. And that was if the graduate didn't decide to just give up after being failed by their Jonin-sensei, then they were considered more than civilian but less than shinobi. Which was considered a...Tricky role to be in, especially if you come from a ninja clan.

"Alright next is Sakura Haruno." Iruka-Sensei spoke up cutting through the girl's thoughts once again as she watched the pinkette step up and took her stance.

"Alright Sakura here, let's do this! Transform!"She almost monologues as a poof of white smoke covered her, Kimura twitched as the smoke vanished to reveal another Iruka-Sensei in the same position as Sakura had been in. While Kimura wasn't close to the pinkette she did admire how she had nearly all the Academy skills down flawlessly.

"Alright Transformed into me...Good" Sensei praised after he made sure that no flaws were there. Another poof of smoke and Sakura was back bouncing up and down cheering how she did it. The ash haired girl felt her praise drop again as the fangirl turned to the object-or person- of her affection trying to get him to do...Something that showed he paid attention to her.

 _'She would be a much better Kunoichi if she cared for more than that boy.'_

"Next, Kimura Kemuri"

The rest of her classmates turned to her as she slowly walked up, whispering about her scary appearance and wondering what was under her mask. But having listened to this since she was 4 years old she was more than use to this. Placing her gloved hands together forming the transformation seal her quiet but clear voice rang out.

"Transform!"

Smoke instantly covered her and in her spot was Mizuki-Sensei whom she has only seen a few times and thus wanted to see if she could get her Sensei's former teammate down as a challenge to herself.

"Transformed into Mizuki-Sensei...Very Good Kimura" He gave the female a smile as she returned to her true self, smoke lingering around her body almost like a small shroud. The masked girl nodded and walked back to her spot ignoring the few glares she got from the students who thought she was just showing off or the fangirls who thought she wanted their 'Sasuke-Kun's attention.

"Y-You d-did really w-well K-Ki-chan..." Hinata Hyuga stuttered softly to her friend gaining her attention. Her milk colored eyes seemed to soften as she gently held her friends hand to stop the slightly nervous shaking she felt there.

"Thank you Hina-chan" She spoke, her small shroud of smoke puffing outwards with her voice until it slowly vanished. Hinata quickly calmed down and gave her friend a smile. Kimura was her closest female friend here and she didn't treat her differently for being a clan heiress and/or a weak heiress at that. Despite the fact that the Kemuri was her opposite on being the best heiress to a powerful clan.

"Alright next is Sasuke Uchiha." Kimura twitched in annoyance as she heard the soft squeals of the fangirls as the Last Uchiha coolly walked to the center of the class and without a word transformed into Iruka-Sensei. Slightly surprised on how he didn't take Kimura's challenge for himself Iruka looked at 'himself' with a slightly stunned look.

"Ah...Very Good" And then with a 'Hn' Sasuke was back and walked back to his spot ignoring the flood of hearts and stars that seem to come from the horde of fangirls as they watched him. At least the Fanboys just watched in awe and didn't do anything...Creepy, unlike their female counterparts. Kimura almost felt pity for the boy, almost, but after he had called her clan inferior to his she had stopped trying to save him from his...Fanbase.

Looking at his list Iruka's voice suddenly got sharp. "Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is a total waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru complained from his right side making Ino to speak up sounding just as or even more than him.

"We always pay for your screw ups!"

Naruto just walked with a almost cocky smirk on his face. "Like I care..."

Kimura felt a prank coming on as she watched Hinata blush and watch her crush.

 _'D-Do y-you're best N-Naruto-kun...'_

"Transform!" He commanded and Kimura could see his large chakra reserve flare up physically around him like a blue sphere before a cloud of smoke poofed upand when it cleared it was...

A NAKED female Naruto...

Iruka-Sensei gagged and froze up before he seemed to fall backwards with blood shooting out of his nose as he hit the floor. Kimura felt a sweatdrop on her head as she watched Naruto poof back to normal and laugh at their Sensei claiming it was the 'Sexy Jutsu' he had made.

 _'What I want to know is how he knows what a hot naked woman looks like'_ Was her only thought on the matter.

"CUT YOU'RE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOU'RE LAST WARNING!" And There is the Big Head no Jutsu, only this time Iruka had tissue's in his nose to...Stop the bleeding...

 _'Why are there so many idiots here?...'_ Kimura mentally sighed as the bell finally rang and the class ended. Naruto had to stay behind and clean up what he did to the Hokage Monument-seriously how did no one notice him?!-and everyone else began to head home to their families and to begin last minutes studying for the graduation test tomorrow. Kimura on the other hand just watched as her friends went home with their family chattering excitedly about their day and complaining about their usual teen worries but she just slowly walked home alone.

Her Ojii-san was on a S ranked mission in Tea Country. Despite being almost 75 years old Kagetomo Kemuri was no slouch and was almost as feared as the Three Sannin. And he may have retired his ninja hound partner Penn to protect his beloved granddaughter he was still at the top of his game. And while she missed him dearly when he was away this long she understood. He did this so Elder Danzo couldn't have her placed under his...Care...Or have the council demanding that she be bred off like a prized mare simply so they could have more of their bloodline under their thumb.

Sure the Land of Fire had another clan with the Smoke Release,The Iburi Clan but unlike her bloodline they never seemed to be quite as...diverse or in control of their smoke powers, making them hide underground and fear even the most simple breeze. Not to mention the Kemuri Clan had enhanced senses and could be considered masters in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu while the Iburi Clan was better in spying and stealth. Kemuri were considered powerhouses and perfect assassins. In a way this made the two Smoke Release clans rivals of sorts but now that only two remained of one clan many argued that Iburi were better since they have not died out. While others say the Kemuri were better because they were more 'powerful'and did not hide like cowards underground away from a simple spring breeze.

The argument never ends.

Once inside the clan compound Kemuri petted Penn and then went to the Clan Shrine and lit the incense there, going to her knees and bowed to the shrine with her forehead on the ground as she prayed to her ancestors and her family, hoping she could make her Clan proud.

 _'From ashes we came to ashes we return, as the fire dies out all but smoke remains and so do we'_ Kimura mentally gave the prayer that her Ojii-san had taught her when she was old enough to understand. It was both a prayer and a saying within the clan that was suppose to both help with mourning and to rally behind in times of struggle. And even know she could feel it sooth her small worries and loneliness before the incense burned down to nothing and she returned to the main clan house.

Tomorrow was make or break for her and for several others, and she was not going to fail.

 ****The Next Day****

"Alright everybody, this test will be over the clone jutsu" Iruka-Sensei spoke to the entire class and Kimura could almost hear Naruto's hopes be shattered. Despite the fact her friends Tenten and Neji's teammate Lee passing without the use of chakra Naruto hadn't likely scored high enough on the other tests for them to overlook any failures on this test.

 _'Poor Naruto'_ She thought as one by one her classmates went inside and would rush out with their new headbands.

"Kimura Kemuri" She was called next and went into the testing room where she saw both Iruka-Sensei and Mizuki-Sensei at a table with several different types of leaf headbands. The one that caught her eyes was a normal styled headband only this one was on a pure black cloth.

That one was going to be hers.

"Okay Kimura, I need you to make three clones" Iruka instructed with a kind smile to one of his best female students.

Getting a nod in return the masked girl calmly made the symbol for the clone jutsu and four 'poofs' later three perfect clones appeared, including the smokey haze that surrounds the girl whenever she uses a justu that involves smoke.

"Excellent work!You pass!"

The clones vanished making the smoke around her thicken but she easily snatched up her headband and tied up around her head just under her buns/braids just before her side bangs. She then walked out and looked over to Naruto, her eyes soft as she silently wished him luck.

Later on the graduation ended and everyone rushed out to see their family completely proud...All except Naruto...Who failed...

She was about to go over to him when someone suddenly blocked her way.

"Going somewhere little flame?"

She instantly looked up her milk colored eyes widened at the sight of the tall man with strong muscular body with slight wrinkles under his eyes before his masked face. Long white/silver floated around him and smoke was constantly emitting from his body. His shinobi black or grey and he had twin katana on his may not have seen him in months but she would never mistake on who he was.

"Ojii-san"

She could see his proud smile under his gas mask on his lower face as he placed his hand on her head. Only looking back at Naruto once with a soft experssion before he looked back at her and spoke again.

"Come little flame, let him find his own path and we shall celebrate your graduation and first step on your own path."

Unable to argue with him after him being so far away she simply nodded and followed him back home, only once and awhile looking back at Naruto silently hoping that her beloved Ojii-san was right.

Later that night a alarm had gone off, sending all active shinobi on high alert. Kimura as a new genin was on standby in case the situation worsened but her ojii-san was called to the hokage tower for a important meeting and then retrieval mission. When he returned he simply told her it was all over and that she was to go to bed, since tomorrow he was going to teach her more of their clan jutsu's and some of their clan's history.

Kimura didn't ask for more, she knew she would never get more from of her Ojii-san so she simply nodded and went to bed.

She would find out eventually

* * *

 **And done! What do you think? Better than the last episode right? Anyway till next time hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Another chapter! Whoo it feels so GOOD to type up fanfiction after so long! I am fanfic deprived here and I need to let it all out! And here we go! YAY! New Chappie!**

* * *

Kimura looked up at her Ojii-San as he sat down in front of her at their traditional tea ceremony table as he motioned for her to being the pouring of the tea. She quickly began to do so, knowing not to rush her grandfather or to try and skip over the manners he enforced into her since she was just learning how to talk. As she poured the tea she felt his natural smoke curl around her, giving her a warm and protected feeling making her relax from her tense figure. After a certain level of training Kemuri Clan members had a constant haze of smoke around them and it only got thicker everytime they used their chakra in battle. She did not have that skill yet but her grandfather had not only mastered that but also was skilled enough that his hair was constantly floating around due to the hot hair that came from the smoke he emits, giving him a ghostlike or demonlike appearance. However with his mask off there were no fangs visible on him unlike herself. Male Kemuri clan members did have fangs only they could be retracted, females did not have that ability for some reason. But it did not matter, Kimura loved her Ojii-San and he loved her, that was all that mattered.

The young girl sat back down after she poured the tea, watching as her grandfather took a sip and then Penn jumped up into his lap, unfazed by the smoke around her and just enjoyed resting her old bones in her partners lap as he petted her.

"Kimura...My little flame...It is time you knew the full story of our clan history." He spoke, his voice sounding wispy and dual toned but a commanding gentle baritone.

"Ojii-San?" She asked confused as he set down his tea cup.

"Our Clan has been called Demon's for all our creation, sometimes we are more feared than a Jinchuriki and while they share our bloodlimit the Isburi Clan is nothing like us."

Kimura straightened and gripped her arms as he spoke once again, not letting her focus leave his even once.

"Normally you would only be told this when you were to become of age and the clan head, but...I fear that my next mission will not see my return to you. And I would rather you heard this from me than finding out because you read some of the dusty old scrolls I keep locked away for a good reason" She wilted at his hard look, remembering when he caught her going through forbidden clan scrolls when she turned 7. But the words he said now...It made fear shoot through her entire being. Sure she knew her Ojii-San was old and not in his prime anymore but he...He was Ojii-San, He would never die...Right?

"Long time ago...Even before the Warring Era even started a young boy was taken from his home, his parents slaughtered and he was taken by a deranged shinobi cult that wanted to make the perfect, control shinobi as a weapon for their own needs. He was just one of many but unlike the others when they killed him something DID happen."

Kimura found herself sucked into the gruesome story, unable to say a word and could only just listened. And with every word he spoke Kagetomo just seemed to get older.

"Unlike the others when this boy was killed they got what they wanted, they were able to summon a Enenra, a demon yokai made of smoke and darkness. But it couldn't take on it's true form in this plane of existence, so it took the dead boys body as a host. But once the Enenra fused with the body something happened, to this day no one knows for sure how it came to be but the demon forgot what it was, thinking itself to be the dead boy the Enenra went beserk and killed everything within range, still able to use it's powers. When the dust settled only the demon-boy remained...This...This was our ancestor, the one simply called Kemuri."

Cold realization rushed through her, her milk white eyes widened and she looked at his now seemingly ancient grandfather just kept speaking.

"Kemuri was eventually taken in by another minor clan, one that had a Ice Release running through it and was known to be the best assassins all throughout the shinobi world. It was one day that he found love and had children of his own, and then they had children,and those children had children and so on, he had many wives who lived and died at his side but he seemed to never age. It was during a time when he was trying to find a home for his new clan he discovered what he was,a rare type of Enenra who was a human that turned into a demon at his death. All of his children had his demon blood and they also had human blood, this is the power of our clan, this is why we are feared and called demons, and this is also why, little flame, when you go outside these walls you will either be feared worse than a tailed beast or hear how glad that people are that our Clan is gone..." He finally came to a stop as he looked at his shell shocked, precious granddaughter.

"O-Our...K-Kemuri...What happened to him? A-After he found out what he was?" She managed to croak out, unable to really think about all this just yet.

"Not even our records know, all we know is that after the fifth of his wives died of old age along with most of his first wives children he vanished, never to be seen again by anyone. Kimura, I would never burden you with this knowledge without a reason to believe you could handle it." She flinched slightly as he suddenly pulled her close to him, his smoke engulfing her once more as he held her like he once did when she was a child.

She just sat there in his lap, millions upon millions of questions and theories racing through her mind that she was unable to say or ask. She was simply to shocked that she was actually part DEMON and that she will possibly be hated/feared more than a container than a tailed beast would be because of that matter outside of these village walls.

She...She couldn't possess this...It was too much...

"C-Can I go to bed early Ojii-San?" She weakly asked, for once in years sounding vulnerable and weak.

"Of course my little flame, go on ahead..." He spoke softly and kissed her head, letting her get up and stumble to her room where she didn't even bother changing out of her ninja clothes, she just collapsed on her bed and then blacked out until morning when she was suppose to get her ninja I.D. photo and then head to the Academy to be assigned her squad.

 ***The Next Day***

"Hey, what are you doing here Naruto? This is no place for dropouts, this is for those who graduated early" Shikamaru's voice caught the distracted girls attention to see one of her close friends speaking to a very happy and smug Knucklehead ninja.

"Oh yeah? Do you see this? Do ya see this? It's a regulation headband so I did graduate so it looks like we are training together Shikamaru what do you think of that?" She saw him smile broadly and kept touching his headband to show it off to the lazy Nara who humphed and smirked in a way that said he was happy but didn't want to put too much energy into being happy. "And let me tell ya something it fits perfectly, like I was destined to wear it ya know?"

At her side Kimura felt Hinata shift and blush happy her long time crush was graduating with her.

However The Kemuri was unable to stay focused as she kept thinking about her grandfather and the story told last night.

 _'Ojii-San...Are we really demons? And are you really never coming back from you're new mission in the Land of Water?...Why is all of this happening now?...What-'_

A sudden cloud of killer intent made her go rigid and on high alert to the point she was drawing her Wazakashi from it's sheath on her lower back until she saw what it was.

Naruto...Surrounded by very angry Sasuke fangirls while the Uchiha looked ready to throw up making the ash haired female sweatdrop.

 _'What did that idiot do now?'_

The next part...It was like watching a train wreck, how Naruto was beaten within a inch of his life by fangirls until Iruka-Sensei came in and they all fled to their seats, except Sakura who had taken the 'coveted' seat next to the Uchiha. Kimura swore she saw Naruto's soul floating above him ready to die until Iruka-Sensei began to speak.

"As of today you are all Genin, a low ranked ninja, To get here you faced many trials and difficult hardships. But that's nothing, what you face next will be far more challenging. All Genin will be grouped in a squad of three men and a Jonin instructor, a elite ninja. Now all squads are shuffled to have two male genin and one female." Almost all the fangirls went on alert and began to say THEY were going to be the ones who were paired with Sasuke because 'True love conquers all' and such. Said Uchiha looked like he swallowed something sour while Naruto looked to be alive again and miraculously healed from his wounds the rapid fans gave him and seemed to be semi conflicted about something.

 _'I have only learned on how to be a solo ninja, this will be interesting'_ Kimura thought, her thoughts quickly leaving the dark place they had been now that she had something else to focus on.

"We want each squad to have a balanced set of strength and abilities so that is how we set them up" He explained as he had a bunch of papers in his hand. "I will now announce the squads: Team 1 Sakura Haruno, Roshi Misubishi and..." Both Sakura and Naruto looked ready to cry as he listed off her team that didn't have Naruto or Sasuke while Ino laughed thinking she won this round. Kimura simply let her sensei's familiar voice roll over her until she heard something that caught her attention again.

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Kimura Kemuri and Sasuke Uchiha."

 _ **"NNNNOOOOOO!"**_ Wailed EVERY SINGLE fangirl in the room and Kimura felt like she was going to go deaf with how the sound hit her sensitive ears before the KI washed over her to the point her heart felt ready to stop. They looked ready to kill the last of the Kemuri Clan until she let her smoke leak out to the point she was almost a being of pure smoke and shadow with glowing silver eyes who hissed like a snake. This made them all either faint or scream in fear. But they left her alone which was what she wanted. KI was good and all but she knew something that was better on making them leave her be.

 _'I'll think I'll call this Smoke Self'_ She thought smugly as Iruka-Sensei calmed the other females down and tried to scold her for doing such a thing to fellow ninja but she let it roll off her like water off a ducks back. _'If they hadn't started it I wouldn't have finished it'_

He eventually named all of the squads and while Kimura was sad she wouldn't be on a squad with any of her known friends she wasn't going to cry over it. Besides she could see the logic in how the squads were put together.

"Iruka-Sensei! How come a great ninja like me has to be put with this Teme?!" Naruto demanded and pointed toward the Uchiha who seemed to be ignoring everyone's existence.

"Because Naruto, Sasuke has the best scores in the entire class, while you have the lowest. To create a balanced group we put the best and the worst together" The rest of the class with the exception of Kimura, Hinata and Sasuke laughed at the stunned Naruto.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way...Dope" Sasuke spoke for the first time in the entire day. Naruto growled and seemed ready to spit fire much like a Uchiha as he looked at his new teammate.

"Hey what did you say to me?!"

"Hard of hearing?"

"Why I udda!"

 _'This is going to be a long...Long...LONG few years...'_ Kimura thought with a oncoming headache as the rest of the class laughed at the two.

"Ahem! After lunch you will meet your new Jonin instructor, until then, class is dismissed!"

As the rest of the class left Kimura and Sasuke were left behind, they looked at each other for a moment and a spark went between them, it wasn't exactly friendship or hatred, more like they saw a challenge in each other. As the last of either clan they would need to show the best of what they had to offer and also that their clan was better than the other. It was almost like a rivalry between them. Then the masked girl simply nodded and left, going to eat her lunch at her usual spot when a sudden blob of orange seemed to appear right in front of her.

A HUMAN blob of orange.

"Hey hey! You're Kimura right?! I was wondering since we are on the same squad we could eat lunch together, you know, get to know each other?" He was both excited and nervous, he has never spoke to the girl in person before but she never bullied him or did anything to him and liked to hang out with Hinata who was a very nice girl despite how weird she acted around him but in the same way her masked face creeped him out. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but since they were the same team along with the Teme he could try to get along with her at least.

 _'Well there goes my nice quiet, idiot free lunch, but he does have a point...Dammit my headache will be permanent at this rate'_ The Smoke user thought but knowing that this will be her life for a long while she would just have to bare through it.

"Fine...Come with me, I have a spot that I like to be in during lunch..."

And that released the dam...

"Alright! What's you're favorite food? Mines ramen and it's AWESOME!You have to try Ichiraku's sometime with me. What's with the mask? Do you have a ugly horrible scar is that why you hide..." The words didn't stop coming, even after he started to eat... It made her wonder what she did in a past life to deserve this.

 ***Later***

Kimura was trying not the strangle Naruto as he kept complaining about how their sensei was LATE. Like they didn't already know that, the female was at her limit on how much of her new Teammates she could handle today, one was a idiot and the other was a bloodthirsty bastard. Her eyes were glowing silver to show her annoyance and her braids were starting to sway. Everyone else had met their sensei's and gone off to start their day and Iruka-Sensei has gone home for the day leaving them alone at the Academy.

"Naruto just sit down!" Sasuke finally snapped after watching the dope pace back and forth for 20 minutes making annoyed sounds and complaining loudly. He honestly didn't understand how Kemuri was still so CALM, she was acting like they weren't even there!

"I don't wanna sit down! How come our sensei is the only one that's late huh?! All the others met their sensei's and went to do cool adventures, even Iruka Sensei is gone!"

"We know Naruto, we've been here waiting too" Kimura said coolly as she didn't want the two arguing and adding to her headache.

He growled in annoyance and suddenly stopped before he gave a smug/cheeky grin and began to set the chalkboard eraser over the door.

"What are you doing now?" She sighed in annoyance as she watched him gaining Sasuke's attention as well. Naruto was snickering and smirking like a cat that ate the canary.

"This'll teach him to be late"

"Dope, our Instructor is a Jonin, a elite ninja, there is no way he would fall for such a amaturish trick..." Sasuke scoffed just as they door opened. All three held their breaths as a mostly clothed head stuck in with bright silver/spiky hair before there was a thunk and a cloud of white dust before the eraser clattered to the ground. While Naruto laughed and Sasuke looked in disbelief Kimura was on high alert.

Grandfather had told her that she would always know when something, or someone more deadly would be nearby or in front of her, now that she knew the truth of her Clan she understood that her demon blood recognized when a predator or a stronger demon was nearby. And she has always felt it on a minor level, she knew Iruka-Sensei, her grandfather and even Mizuki-Sensei were stronger than her but when she saw that bored, coal black eyes every part of her body SCREAMED at her. This man could kill her several times over in a single minute before she even had the chance to run. Despite his little 'show' he did with the prank Naruto did she was not fooled and by the tiny glint in his eye he knew she knew.

"Hmm...My first impression of you all...I hate you all" Everyone deadpanned and looked at the single visible eyes on his masked face. His headband slanted down over his one eye and he had a blue cloth mask over his mouth and nose like Kimura while he wore the standard Jonin uniform and flack jacket with a kunai pouch on his one leg. His entire body just screamed he was bored and wanted to be somewhere else but Kimura was the only one who wasn't fooled. "When you're done goofing off meet me on the roof" And with that he was gone.

Unable to really do anything else they scrambled to meet their new Sensei on the roof.

"Alright...Why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time..." He sounded like he was just putting in a effort to speak...The Nara Clan would be proud.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what do you want us to say Sensei?"Naruto loudly asked from his side of Kimura, Sasuke was on her other side to make sure they wouldn't start fighting each other.

"Well...What you like, what you hate...What your dreams for the future and hobbies. Things like that." He shrugged carelessly to the before crossing his arms again.

"Why don't you tell us first, ya know, to show us how it's done?"

"Alright...I am Kakashi Hakate, things I like and things I hate...I don't really feel like telling you. Dreams for the future?...I don't really have one, and Hobbies...I have alot of those..."

 _'All we got is a name...But I can still work with that'_ Kimura thought while the boys just looked at their sensei with a dead expression.

"Why don't you start first Blondie" He pointed to Naruto.

"Alright! I am Naruto Uzumaki!I like instant Ramen and I REALLY like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at Ichiraku's, things I hate are the 3 minutes it takes to make instant ramen and being late, my hobbies are eating different types of Ramen and comparing them and my dream..." He trails off and then points to the Hokage Monument and says loudly than before. "I plan to become the greatest Hokage ever so everyone can respect me and stop ignoring me!"

 _'That is alot of Ramen...Is that all he cares about besides being Hokage?'_ Kimura thought to herself as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"Alright, you're next mini-female me" He said boredly to the Kemuri clan member, gaining a small annoyed glare.

 _'I do not look like him...At all'_ "My name is Kimura Kemuri, and I like Animals, Plants, Music, Reading, Writing, Strategy Games, Puzzles and I dislike Missing Nin, Heights and idiots. My hobbies are Gardening, caring for animals, playing/listening to music, reading, writing, baking/cooking, playing strategy games and puzzles and exploring my bloodlimit and my dream is to become part of ANBU and repay what this village has done for me and Ojii-San" She could feel his stare intense as soon as she mentioned ANBU making her suppress a shiver. Could it be...

"Alright, you're next Emo..." Even Kimura snorted at the nickname the Jonin gave Sasuke who gave him a very dirty look which did not faze him, at all.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't particularly like anything and dislike, no I HATE a certain man, and I don't have any hobbies and I don't have a dream, cause I will make it a reality...I will restore my clan and KILL a certain man, no matter the cost..." Naruto looked terrified while Kimura looked both annoyed and deadpan at the same time.

 _'You would think that revenge would be the last on his list when he was the last of a founding clan but no...He is too obsessed with the past to care about that...'_

"Good, you're each unique and have you're own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi-Sensei cut through the semi-awkward silence and this made all three genin perk up and look at him as Naruto jumped up and began his usual fast pace jabbering.

"Really?! Alright! What type of mission are we going to have?" He was very eager to start on his path to become Hokage.

"It's a task, that the four of us are going to do together"

"What what what what WHAT?!"

"...A survival exercise"

In a instant, the eagerness POPPED while Kimura was on edge, her eyes never leaving their sensei.

"What?! More practice?! We've already done all this practice stuff in the Academy!"

"Hn" Was the only thing Sasuke did.

"This is going to be nothing like what you did in the Academy"

"Then what's going to be like?!"

Kakashi-Sensei gave a chuckle, this sound and a sudden aura that was around him made Kimura shiver and grip her left arm trying to keep herself from shaking. And the man wasn't even using any KI...Yet.

"What?! What's so funny?!"

"Well, if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it~" He almost sing-songed putting the single girl there on high alert while the boys were just confused and staring at him.

"Just tell us already sensei!"

"Of all 27 students that have graduated from here only 9 of them will be accepted as Genin, the rest will be sent back to the Academy, in other words this is a make it or break it test where you have at least 66% chance of failure" He suddenly said with a semi-dark and serious voice startling all of them. "See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"What?! Being sent back?! That's not fair, I've worked hard to get this headband!" Naruto bellowed and clutched his forehead tightly as if protecting the cloth and metal that rested there. "What was that graduation test for then anyway?!"

"Oh that? That was just to select canidates that MIGHT become genin, or not"

"WHAT?!"

"That's how it is, I decide whether you pass or fail, be at the designated training field at 5am and bring your ninja gear." All three students hardened their resolve and vowed to themselves that they were going to pass their Sensei's test, wanting to continue on with being a ninja and obtaining their dreams. "Well That's it for today, you're dismissed...Oh! And you better skip breakfast tomorrow...Or you'll puke."

 _'Does he really think we are that dumb? I may be terrified of him and what he will do but there is no way that we could fall for such a obvious trick on to weaken ourselves...'_

* * *

 **And scene! Whew that was even longer than the last one but it feels so GOOD to be back into the swing of things! And I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter and I promise to update my other stories as soon as possible, just let me get back into rhythm and I will be back in no time, till next time this is Shimmering Dawnstar signing off!**


End file.
